


The Wingwoman

by MinaChuuu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaChuuu/pseuds/MinaChuuu
Summary: Chuu was definitely used to it.She could tell you about the hundred of times any of her friends have asked her for her advice on the subject of crushes, on dating, on love. Everyone expected her to be some kind of expert on the matter.Where did that come from anyway? It’s not as if she had the resume for it. Chuu convinced herself she was the perfect sidekick, the ultimate wingwoman. And it was something she took pride in, it really didn’t bother her. It was never about her.That was, until one day you came into her life.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Wingwoman

Chuu was definitely used to it.

In an unexpected turn of events, Hyejoo was the one that asked for her help when her very obvious crush on Gowon spiraled out of her hands. Or how about the time she lent a hand and shoulder for her conflicted best friend, Kim Lip, dealing with a confusing infatuation for her other bandmate, Jinsoul.

Or she could tell you about the hundred of times any of her friends have asked her for her advice on the subject of crushes, on dating, on love. Everyone expected her to be some kind of expert on the matter. 

Where did that come from anyway? It’s not as if she had the resume for it. 

Chuu convinced herself she was the perfect sidekick, the ultimate wingwoman. And it was something she took pride in, it really didn’t bother her. _It was never about her_

That was, until one day you came into her life.

Music blasted through the speakers of the venue, and everyone backstage was frantically looking for you. The next number was your turn to go up the stage with your group, in what was your third week of promotions for your comeback.

The music came to an end and you were still nowhere to be found.

LOONA’s comeback showcase had just finished and the girls were leaving the stage with huge smiles on their faces. Excited to be starting a new era, their grins full of pride and rejoice for the new songs and awesome choreography that they just gifted their Orbits. 

The loud noises of the audience in the theater doomed you from the very first moment. Rushing to your place from the dressing room, you came too late to the realization that there was no way of stopping your speeding feet before colliding with the girl in front of you.

“Watch out!” You screamed, but she couldn’t hear through the cheers and her earpiece. 

Her smiling eyes were too fixated on her bandmates, with a grin that could light a whole room adorning her face from ear to ear, she fixed her bangs with her hand, in a sign of relief. But one of the girls talking with her caught a glimpse of you rapidly approaching the group. That’s when something divine saved you from the embarrassment of rolling into the group of girls as a bowling ball, instead you swung yourself to a clothing rack near them, hoping the impact could lessen your speed and hopefully saving everyone, except you, from getting hurt. 

A loud crash filled the room, making everyone snap their heads to the noise. The clothes worked just fine, and really the only harsh factor ended up being the commotion of the metal and the hanging hooks. You surveilled yourself affirming you lived, with no visible wounds or bruises.

The area was filled with managers and guards, but the first rushing to your side offering their aid, were the girls you almost crashed upon. 

The girls looked perplexed at you, two of them extending their hand to help you back to your feet, which you gratefully took. The thought of your group waiting for you to start the performance, and the disaster you caused for your lateness didn’t give you enough time to be embarrassed in front of them.

Seeing you could still walk with no major problem, you bowed before them in apologies, before rushing up the stage, facing the disapproving looks of your bandmates.

Even with a sore ankle and wrist, your group’s performance went on with no mishaps. But you still couldn’t wait for it to be over, you could get yourself checked and hopefully not miss your last week of promotions. 

The music finally came to a stop, but the instant you turned to face the stage’s exit, all of the other featuring artists of the show were already walking towards you. Your number was the last in the roster, and the MC’s were handling that week’s price before wrapping the week’s show for good. Your leader quickly reached you and took you by the sore wrist, a gesture that made you flinch.

“You think you can endure the encore y/n?” Her caring eyes surveilled you from head to toe.

You nodded. You were thankful to be behind two very tall boy bands, so you wouldn’t have to maintain total composure. Your entire focus was on keeping yourself on your feet, smiling. That, until you felt a tender hand land on your shoulder, your head turned around to face the owner of this hand, only to find the girls you almost smashed against, all looking at you full of worry in their eyes.

“Are you okay? It was a really heavy fall you took down there.” One of the girls, with a mole on her cheek, and the other by her left eye whispered.

“We saw you limp a little in your performance, you want us to help you out?” Another one of them, with black hair and little triangle shaped lips offered.

“No- Thank you. Re… Really. I’m O… okay.” You stuttered. The heat was rising to your cheeks as now you had time to recall absolutely everything that just happened.

The MC’s announced the week’s winner, making pyrotechnics blow and confetti fall all over everyone. Even if startling you at first, it marked the cue to go backstage again. 

Your leader and another of your members, discreetly carried you out of the stage, with the girls of the other group following close.

You wanted to stop and apologize, maybe even ask them their name. But your members kept pushing you towards the dressing room to get you checked in as little time as possible. You turned your head around wishing to catch a glimpse of the beautiful girls that helped you out, remembering their faces in hopes of formally apologizing to them if you saw them ever again. The only thing you captured was one of them, the one girl you were going to crash against, talking to your manager. You squint your eyes in hopes of understanding the conversation between those two, as if that helped in any way. But just one second later, your bandmates pushed you into the dressing room, slamming the door behind.

Thankfully and unfortunately, there was nothing broken or severely damaged. You laid in a hospital bed in total rest and observation, so your ankle and wrist could heal and move perfectly for your last week of promotions. The doctors mandated a two-day rest that thankfully only made you miss out on a music show and some international interviews. On your second day, your manager crossed the hospital room with a huge bouquet of flowers with a card fastened to it. She handed the gift to you, to your dumbfounded expression surveying it, the card read _From Loona, to y/n,_ so you opened it, curious.

 _Hope you get well soon!_ Kim Lip signed. _Thanks for not crashing into us!_ Gowon wrote out. The card was filled with beautiful get-well messages from all 12 girls. _Heard your group will be on Idol Room next week! We’ll be there too! Get well soon, we’re looking forward to meeting you in not so unfortunate circumstances!_ Haseul words made a smile appear wide on your face. A weight was lifted off your shoulders, the girls were incredibly understanding and sweet, and you at least now had the opportunity to formally apologize to them. 

One of the written messages on the card pulled your attention, a phone number, followed by _Take care of yourself! Let me know how you’re feeling! Thanks for sparing my life! ;)_ signed Chuu. 

* * *

“So that’s the story of how we meet!” Yeojin exclaimed. The MCs chuckled at the eventful story, and probably at the idea of your unusual friendship. 

A year had passed and LOONA and your group found themselves once again promoting together. The public loved your chemistry, even jokingly referring to the combination of you two as a huge united group when together. Some ships already sparkled around between your members and LOONA’s, even special stages on some award shows. A great friendship sparkled in between all of you, all thanks to you almost crashing against them.

The story time got to an end after the introduction and the directors gave you a short ten-minute break from filming while they prepared the next game. Everyone stood from their places to greet each other, and as usual, Chuu slammed her whole self against you, wrapping her arms around your neck. She was one of the greatest hug givers you had ever met in your life, since no one ever made your heart flutter with only an embrace from them, but her.

“Y/n-unnie!” She rejoiced in her familiar, loud voice, refusing to let you go. “I thought we wouldn’t be able to meet because of promotions! I was super excited when I knew you would be here!”

“She could seriously not shut up about it.” Hyunjin passed beside us, making you break the embrace to face her. She fashioned her characteristic smirk plastered on her face. “Didn’t let us forget we were going to see you today.”

Chuu’s face lit up on fire, red from her chin to her ears. She hid her face behind her hands giggling like a little girl, you admitted to yourself that the sight of a flustered Chuu before you made you cackle, with a huge grin appearing on your face, and butterflies fluttering in your stomach. It was now your turn to surround her, with your arms around her waist you pulled her closer to yourself. 

“Jiwoo-yah, it’s okay. I was really excited to see you today too!” You exclaimed. Her hands once again surrounded your neck, and refusing to let each other go, you swung side-to-side on your place for a minute or so.

“By the way, I’m free after this schedule,” Chuu took a step back, anchoring her eyes on yours. “I was wondering if you would like to come buy a coffee with me? I would love to talk with you, and our manager can drop us off close to…”

“I’d love it! I’m free after this schedule too.” You interrupted, knowing a nervous Chuu could keep talking forever. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I-” She stuttered. 

“Y/n-yah!” Yves's voice cut your conversation, approaching rapidly. Her eyes pierced through Jiwoo as her arm rested on your shoulder. “Can I get a second with her to at least say hello? Thank you.”

I nodded to the girl in front of me, in a silent agreement, to go and greet the rest of our groups before the break finished. As your group was smaller than hers, Chuu finished greeting your bandmates and didn’t hesitate to run back again to your side, interlocking her arm with yours as you laughed about past encounters with the rest of the LOONA girls. The director called everyone back to their places to start filming again, so you sat down in your place, between your leader and your maknae. _Action_ , the director called again and the MCs got in character, already hyping up the cameras. 

“... We know you love them together, but we’re going to test their real closeness in a game we call ‘Compliment Battle’!” We all reacted to the first MC, as the second explained the game.

“From these boxes filled with each of your names we’ll draw one from each group. The chosen ones will stand here in the middle and will take turns complimenting each other. The first one too flustered to continue will lose and give a point to the other group!”

“Let’s choose out our first participants!” The MCs both reached into a box each, and the first one raised a little piece of paper in his hand, he signaled your side of the room as he excitedly read. “Our first participant, from this side of the room, is…”

“Y/n!” Your entire group gasped as you removed the blanquet off your legs, confidently walking towards the center. “You look a little too confident!” 

“She could be our star player!” One of your members remarked, you knew her so well, that only the members could get the little hint of sarcasm below her tone. “I think she really needs to like someone to get flustered by them.”

You nodded, secure of your own abilities. You idol persona was characterized by being a bit tsundere, you knew how to take compliments well. But in reality, all of your group knew you were a really big softie on the inside. Now all that was left was praying that the LOONA member chosen was not the one you knew was capable of breaking that wall of yours…

“And going against Y/n is…” You halted your breath, hoping for Jinsoul, Hyunjin, Haseul, or Lip, which you knew were either too bad at taking compliments, or too awkward to make you blush. The second MC turned the piece of paper around, calling the name. “Choerry! Step forward, please!”

You had a soft spot for the girl, but at least she was not Chuu. With her only presence you were already nervous, so a game against Chuu was a guaranteed loss. The MC positioned you two face to face, barely 15 inches apart, and covered your face from each other with a cue card. 

"You can touch each other, and do everything to make the other flustered enough to win. Try not to break eye contact! We'll let Y/n start this game." The MC explained. "Okay, 1, 2, 3. START!" 

The card was lifted and you were met with a hesitant Yerim, already shaking of nerves. Your hands instinctively went to the pockets of your leather jacket, and as you cleared your throat, your characteristic smirk was drawn across your face. 

"It's too bad you don't see what I see…" You started, the tension in the entire room crushing your shoulders and the expression in Yerim's face urging you to continue "... If you did you'd smile and keep looking". 

The collective Oohs and Ahh!s from the girls surrounding you filled the air. A light tint of red appeared on Yerim's face, but she licked her lips in preparation to return the compliment.

"You could never be Ice Cream!" She started. "Cause you're too hot!" 

The commotion in the room exploded as Choerry managed to stay with a poker face, and you felt blush appearing in your cheeks. A clear crack in your tsundere mask. You knew your members were already pointing at you, surprised. 

"Well, you are so hot, I think you might be the primary reason for global warming!" You let your hand tenderly place one loose hair behind her ear. Her face lowered in embarrassment, but you raised her chin back to meet her eyes once again. 

The rest of the LOONA girls were covering her eyes, with Haseul and Yves ready to jump for her little sister in case any one of you crossed a line. 

But Choerry refused to give up. 

"I thought I didn't have a favorite color, until I saw your eyes" Her hands grabbed the hem of your open jacket and adjusted it, taking half a step forward. 

A move you definitely didn't see coming, especially from one of the most cheerful, and young of the group. Nothing came to your mind that could be said on live television, or made you cross a line you didn't feel comfortable crossing. 

"Well I-" You stuttered, your body couldn't hold it in. You exploded in laughter, bringing your hands up to your face. "Choerry-Yah!" 

The room erupted in cheers, your group amazed at someone that made your facade fall down, and LOONA because of the point won. Yerim hugged you tight, apologizing only for you in between your shared laughter. 

"Really? Was Y/n your star player?" The MC referred to your group. 

"So we thought!" Your leader explained. "They literally never break!" 

"Uhh! It seems Y/n has something for Choerry!" 

The room howled in excitement, and the red in your cheeks refused to dissipate, on the contrary, you only felt your face burn even hotter of embarrassment. 

"We were about to step in, we weren't sure you could continue being television friendly!" The other MC joked. 

You both returned to your places among your groups, still laughing about the events. After sitting in your stool, your eyes searched on the other side of the room for Chuu, just to share your usual glance of unspoken good times. 

Instead, you found her incredibly serious, and hardly smiling. A truly bewildering sight to behold, since Jiwoo was always the first reacting, shouting and participating in stuff. 

The shooting continued, but every game, the MCs kept pushing you and Choerry together, since they seemed to like the pair the two of you made. It was sure to rattle the audiences, who were always thirsty for that kind interaction. 

As the second break arrived, you searched everywhere for Chuu, who was nowhere to be found. The girls told you she went backstage to fix her makeup or something like that. Heejin, Vivi and Yeojin surrounded you to talk and before you could even say something, the break finished. You went back to your seat, and Chuu was already on hers. She was smiling again, talking with her bandmates, but you knew her enough to know that that wasn't her most genuine smile. And it stayed that way for the rest of the schedule, and you couldn’t stop wondering about, what bothered your best friend so much?

At the end of the shoot, everyone said their goodbyes for the MCs and the crew working, thanking them for their hard work. You rushed into the dressing room to fit yourself into more comfortable clothes and then raced to LOONA’s green room entrance, waiting for Chuu. You were kind of ready to face a not so bright Jiwoo, already thinking of a lot of ways to cheer her up.

“I’m ready!” She jumped out, with her hands extended to the air. Your head tilted in confusion, receiving an entire different Jiwoo from the one you thought was going to appear through that door. A warm shiver traveled through your body at the sight before your eyes, you were positive there wasn’t anyone as pretty as her. “Shall we go?”

She broke your thought train, you shook your head to put your feet back on the floor, and quickly offered your arm for her to take. You said your farewells to each other’s groups, and a manager escorted you both out of the building, where various fansites for all the girls waited. You both took advantage of the situation and posed for some very silly photos. Your fans already knew you two were very close friends, and they would surely enjoy this sight. 

Then, you both entered the back seat of the rented car, as your manager closed the door behind you and entered the front seat, asking where you guys wanted to go.

Jiwoo searched for something on her phone and then handed it to her manager, and in less time that you knew, the car was already moving towards a trendy new cafe, in a perfect middle point from both your dorms. You looked back and realized you were already far enough for the cameras to get a glimpse of you, so you relaxed in your seat. Jiwoo followed soon, resting her head on your shoulder.

“Hey Jiwoo…” You heard a hum exit her mouth as you tried to break through the awkward silence in the car. “Are you okay?”

She raised her head to face you, perplexed.

“I mean,” You continued. “You seemed kind of upset for half of the filming, I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

“Oh,” Her eyes averted yours, as they searched somewhere to rest. “Just… some not-so-pleasant thoughts that invaded my mind. But I’m used to it, nothing to worry about.”

You nodded, still worried about her, but she saw right through you and jumped in her place.

“Y/n-unnie! Tonight we should just relax, and enjoy each other, promise?” She raised her pinky up to your face, and you met it with yours, a growing smile plastered on your face. You couldn’t help it. Jiwoo once again rested her head on your shoulder, now snuggling closer to you. 

You two spend the rest of the way in silence, with the sound of just your synchronized breathing and the warm feeling of being safe and free with each other. Maybe the road ended too quickly or you were enjoying the calm of the moment a bit too much, but the car pulled over and the manager told you the cafe was just a block into the alley.

He also mentioned he would be around the block in case any of you needed something and he opened the door, letting you get out before leaving you behind. You appreciated the trust of the manager of actually letting you two have some privacy after all. They know how stressful promotion weeks can get, after all, it must be hard for them too.

The windows from the store in front the alley were glowing with beautiful clothes, but especially one that captured Jiwoo’s attention at first sight. She raced towards it, slamming her hands against the display window. Dyed in white and mint colors, with a circle shaped skirt, perfect for twirling and dancing. The top resembled a sleeveless button-up shirt, with an included teal ribbon to fasten around the neck.

“You know, I would die to see you in that dress someday.” You couldn’t contain yourself at the created image of that, your heart fluttering with only the images created by your imagination.

“I’m coming back for you someday!” She commanded the dress. “Maybe you don’t understand what I’m saying, but the universe already knows you’re mine!”

You couldn’t help but grin at the quickness of your best friend, your hand searched for hers as you intertwined your fingers, heading into the ally to reach the cafe. 

You passed by more apparel stores, a flower shop that prompted a conversation about flower’s meanings when gifted, and finally even an arcade you promised to visit next time before stopping in front of a rustic looking building, emanating nature vibes all over its front. Only one couple and a lonely person could be seen through its windows, understandable, as it was a Thursday afternoon, and the typical world was working. 

“It looks so pretty!” Jiwoo leaped in excitement, shaking your hand and hurrying you up inside. “Let’s go!”

You had absolutely no say, but still never complained. Everywhere, anywhere was a great adventure by her side, you just had to let yourself go to have a great time together.

You opened the door and let her inside first, following her steps closely. Filled with a warm light, as if a fireplace illuminated the whole place, adding the calm acoustic guitar in the background took you to a campfire in the middle of the forest surrounded with friends. A cinnamon-like essence filled the air. It was a great place to chill for a while and forget everything happening on the outside, but the only thing that made it perfect was the girl beside you.

You both shared a huge grin as you approached the counter for your orders. You decided to give coffee a break and order something different and new this time, to make the memory last even longer. Jiwoo ordered a hot cocoa with cinnamon-vanilla marshmallows on top, and for you, a hot tea with a blueberry and raspberry infusion.

After the barista called your made up names (An inside joke between you two), you decided to check out the floor above you. While the floor below had some tables and high stools around, the second floor was filled with a few comfortable white lounges and a fireplace setting up a warm and home-y atmosphere in the room. With just a shared glance you agreed on staying up there. You chose one away from the windows, close to the fireplace for the cold night was setting as the sun was already hiding behind on the horizon.

“Y/n-” She sat by your side on the couch. “Have you ever wondered what could have happened if you crashed against me that night a year ago?”

“All the time!” You chuckled back. “You and your members would hate me so much, and I wouldn’t be able to look at you in the face, probably for the rest of my life.”

“Yah! Don’t say that. We wouldn’t hate you!” She giggled back before stopping abruptly. “Well, maybe just Sooyoung, and Hyunjin, and maybe Jungeun, and… Well, _I_ wouldn’t hate you!”

“Really? You do know you were going to get the entire impact first right?”

“So what? I know Taekwondo, I know how to take a blow.” She smirked back at you, raising her cup up to her lips. Her eyes widened as the hot liquid made contact with her lips, followed by a satisfied sigh. “This is so good! You have to try it!”

She turned her body to face you, handling her cup to you. Your eyes anchored on hers, and you couldn’t deny her pleads when you saw how bright they were shining. As the liquid visited your mouth, an unconscious gasp invaded your body. It was indeed incredibly tasty. 

“You have some-” Jiwoo pointed at her lips, before inadvertently grabbing a napkin herself and helping you clean your foam mustache. Maybe it was your imagination, or your desires blinding you to reality, but you were sure she stared a little too long at your lips, before yanking her eyes up to meet yours. A light tint of red peeped on her cheeks as her mouth grasped enough courage to get words out.

“I- I need to tell you something…” She whispered, a light shiver escaping her lips.

“I need to tell you something too.” You answered, equally nervous.

“Really?” Her voice went up, she sipped her drink again as if anxious, “You go first.” 

“Are you sure?” You trembled. 

“Be my guest!” She nodded as she rested her chin on her hands, her eyes refusing to get away from you and her undying smile that just showed how unconditional her friendship was. It all lifted a weight off your shoulders, because you didn’t want to lose her. 

“Okay… I-” But you weren’t brave enough. You couldn’t bring yourself to say her name, and between stutters, you spluttered the first words that came to your mind, and even if they were not false, they did not convey the entire truth either. “I really like, _like..._ someone.”

You resisted facepalming yourself right then and there. Jiwoo’s gummy smile faded, now replaced with a comprehensive, dare you could even say nostalgic smirk. Her glossy eyes looked directly at yours, and before you could say anything, she laid her hand on top of yours, rubbing her thumb against it.

“Don’t worry, you’ve come with the right person.” Some of the words sounded choked, struggling to get past her throat. “I’m gonna help you get her.”

* * *

Chuu was definitely used to it. Or so she liked repeating that to convince herself.

She really didn’t understand why it bothered her so much, since it was not the first time a best friend of hers asked for her help on a crush. But there was a little voice in her head, always nagging, telling her this time it should have been different. 

But where did it come from? She was used to it. It was never about her. 

A month had already passed since that night, and Jiwoo was still extremely conflicted, but she convinced herself it was because of your refusal to tell her who you had a crush on. You blatantly withhold the information from her, brushing the subject aside. 

The rest of the promotions kept her focus occupied enough, but now they had come to an end and LOONA found themselves on their break week before next comeback’s preparations started, she realized her mind had time to dwell on that night, bringing all of it full on front from the bottom of her memories.

Some girls took advantage of the situation and went out with friends or to visit family, and some decided to rest back in the dorm. Jiwoo, one of the later, slumped on the couch and could hear the noise of the TV in the background and its never ending changing channels, courtesy of Yves who couldn’t find one to settle on.

“Nothing interesting to watch at this time of the day.” Sooyoung complained, hitting the Netflix button on the remote control, turning her body to face Chuu. “Any suggestions or anything you want to watch?”

But she received no answer back from the girl beside her. Her eyes fixated on the coffee table in front of them, occasionally blinking. 

“Can I scare her?” Hyujin appeared behind the couch with a plain slice of white bread hanging from her mouth and another on her hand. “I want to scare her.”

“As much as I would love to see that, I don’t think we should this time.” Sooyoung responded to the younger girl. Hyunjin sighed, slouching her shoulders in defeat and gently shaking her hand in front of Jiwoo’s face. The latter shook her head, puzzled. Her eyes bolted in between both her friends who looked at her, hesitant of what to do next.

“Something is troubling you…” Sooyoung broke the tension, squinting her eyes in an attempt to see through the usually cheery girl who she knew extremely well.

“Troubling me? No! No no no!” Chuu straightened on her place, her usual smiling mask making an appearance on her face. But who could she fool? She was talking with people she had been living with for years already. “I’m just a little confused.”

“Isn’t that the same thing as troub-” Hyunjin started.

“Everyone tells me I’m usually good at giving advice on love. But I’m blank this time.” Yves grabbed the TV remote, turning it off and Hyunjin jumped the backrest of the couch to sit on the other side of the talking girl. “What is going on?”

“Who are we talking about this time?” The girl with her mouth full of bread managed to say in between bites. “Is it any of the girls?”

“No… not from here.” Jiwoo slouched her shoulder, with an exaggerated sigh escaping her lips. “It’s Y/n.”

“Y/N?!” Both girls exploded.

“But I thought Y/n liked-” 

“Who do they like though?” Yves talked over Hyunjin, leaning even closer in curiosity “Is it anyone that we know?”

“That’s the problem! I have no idea who Y/n likes!” She threw her arms up in the air, resting them crossed across her chest, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pouted. “And it’s bothering me that they don’t want to tell me, and I don’t know how to help!”

“And they asked for your help just like that? With no information on the _target_?” Hyunjin talked with her mouth full, trying to connect the dots on her mind.

“Well... It’s not like Y/n explicitly told me they wanted my help.” Jiwoo let her body relax, nervously fidgeting her hands on her lap now. “They just told me they really _liked someone._ So now I need to help. That’s what I always do.”

“ _Need to?_ ” Yves now crossed her arms, her eyes squinting again as suspicions aroused inside her, there was much more about all of this that troubled her.

“ _Want to_ help. Y/n is one of my best friends, why wouldn’t I want to see them happy with who-ever they like?” Chuu stood up, clearly annoyed by her voice. The other two girls backed up in self-defense, as the girl stomped all the way around the living room to the kitchen behind.

“Exactly, why wouldn’t you?” Hyunjin murmured under her breath, but loud enough so that Jiwoo snapped her head around to face them again. Sooyoung snatched the spare slice of bread from Hyunjin’s hand and shoved into her mouth in desperation. 

“Good afternoon!- Wait, it’s already dark outside?” Haseul appeared like an angel descending the stairs, sent from above to diffuse the situation. In reality she was just waking up from a light afternoon nap, rubbing her eyes and stretching her body. “Is there something to eat that we don’t have to… Wait, where is everyone? Why is the dorm so peaceful?”

“Heejin is out with a friend from school,” Hyunjin answered while hardly swallowing the bread forcefully shoved into her. “And I’m pretty sure Jinsoul and Jungeun went out on a date or something.”

“Also, Yeojin and Vivi are out on a movie, Chaewon and Hyejoo are up in their room most likely playing Nintendo or sleeping...” Sooyoung continued, counting with her fingers the entire line up. “... And Yerim… I have no idea where she is.”

“I messaged her to bring some bread from the corner store and she hasn’t answered though.” Hyunjin's eyes grew like plates when it dawn on her, turning to face the older girl. “Wait I thought she told you where she was going? I didn’t bother asking her when she walked out the door.” 

The room fell in a crushing silence as the brains of the four girls present analysed the escenario they found themselves in. It wasn’t long until...

“YOU LET THE BABY GO OUT BY HERSELF!?” Haseul, now completely awake, didn’t take long to put on her leader shoes, scolding the girls for being reckless. “Send her a message, call her or do something!”

But in the ruffle of the situation, they managed to ignore the keys rattling in the entrance and the door opening. Yerim was received by her bandmates running from side to side, she stood baffled at the girls for turning the house upside down.

“I can’t find my phone!” Sooyoung was in charge of leaving the couch cushion-free. “Hyunjin-ah! Did you hide it again?!”

“I grabbed nothing Unnie!” The girl responded, sprinting up the stairs.

“Yves-unnie…” Yerim’s voice cut through the agitation, her hand pointing at a tile besides the coffee table. “Isn’t your phone the one laying there on the floor?”

“Oh yes! Thank you Yerim!- Wait.” Sooyoung snapped her head towards the direction of the voice, gazing at the figure of Choerry standing there, puzzled. 

“THERE YOU ARE!” Haseul dashed to the younger girl, hugging her. “You had us all worried!”

“DID YOU BRING MY BREAD?” Hyunjin now sprinted down the stairs, to which Choerry responded shaking a paper bag in her hand with a smirk plastered on her face.

“Why didn’t you tell anybody where you were going!?” Haseul continued.

“But I did! I told Chuu-unnie!” The room turned to face the Jiwoo, who was standing back in the middle of the kitchen. Her face revealing she had no memory of it, as it grew red as the can of soda she had in her hands, she lowered her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

“Maybe next time tell someone whose head is down on earth…” Sooyoung continued. “Where were you?”

“We went pottery making and then took a stroll around the park, bought an ice cream, talked about a lot of stuff-” Yerim recalled.

“ _We?_ Our little Yerim going out on a date? Do I need to threaten someone?” Hyunjin grabbed the paperbag from her hand, surveilling the insides as she questioned the younger.

“No! It wasn’t a date! Far from that actually!”

“Yeah sure.” Yves crossed her arms over her chest, incredulous. “Who were you with anyways?”

“Ah! I was with Y/n-Unnie!” Yerim exclaimed, with a huge grin being painted on her face.

The mention of your name made Hyunjin and Sooyoung snap their heads towards Chuu, who slammed the can of soda against the counter, her mind tying the knots painfully. 

“ _Oh._ ” It came out as a whisper, for herself only, as she was met with the answer to a question she unconsciously didn’t want to know.

* * *

The days kept flying by, and LOONA was already in the middle of arrangements for their new comeback. The room rumbled with the rhythm of the bass and kick of their new song, blasting through the speakers of the practice room. 

“And one, two and three and _ka, ka, ka!_ ” The choreographer remarked each move with their usual onomatopoeia as the girls switched positions through the dance floor. “Up! Down, three and four!”

A collective sigh was released to the air when the instructor paused the music, some girls throwing themselves on the floor, others racing to get water and others panting on their place.

“Not bad for a second day ladies. You all did a great job today, but there can be some improvements. Stay where you are, but listen to the final notes.” The choreographer, only breathing heavily but not dying as the rest of LOONA, clapped her hands to get their attention. She continued to call each member on their area of improvement, to which all of them nodded and bowed. Her voice sounded muffled in the distance, as Chuu struggled to get her breathing even. “Jiwoo!”

The girl called shook her head in surprise, placing her eyes on the instructor calling her.

“Just be here. Your mind is not in practice, stay and review more whenever you can.” Was the only words that came out of her mouth for Chuu, and yes, she was very aware of it. Her mind inhabited other places, where even though she tried to fight it out, you were always there. And speaking of the devil…

“Jiwoo? With her mind on other planets? Color me stoked!” Your voice echoed through the mirror walls of the practice room making everyone turn to you. 

“Y/N!” A chorus of excitement received you, plastering a smile on your face. The familiar perfume of Chuu invaded your senses when you felt her entire body slam against yours, but unlike other times, she quickly broke the embrace, stepping back from you.

“Sorry, I… I’m sweating. I wouldn’t like to…” She stuttered, avoiding making eye contact with you.

“As if that ever mattered to me.” You interrupted, pulling her back into your arms. She stiffened, and that’s precisely when you knew there was something wrong, so you broke the embrace early. You searched through your mental library for a way to break the awkwardness. “I- I loved your new choreography! Everyone’s gonna love it, I’m sure.”

“It’s amazing! I’m just having a hard time getting it.” She chuckled.

“You came!” Yerim excitedly jumped into your arms, and you raised her off her feet. “I thought you wouldn’t be able to!”

“I finished all my schedules early to come visit! I wouldn’t miss a chance to hang out with all of you!”

Some of the other girls approached to greet you, excitedly telling you all about their new comeback, the key points in the choreo and you listened to them mindfully.

“Sounds like you need some unwinding girls, would you like to go to the cafe down the road? It’s on me!” You looked at all the eyes surrounding you, wondering how you would be able to feed thirteen mouths if they all agreed. 

For your relief, some of them told you they were too tired and decided to go back to the dorm, Heejin, Hyejoo and Gowon decided to stay and practice the choreo, and Jinsoul and Jungeun agreed to your invitation. 

“Well, I guess a hot cup of coffee wouldn’t hurt.” Choerry grabbed her coat and sprinkled some perfume on. “I’m going!”

“Jiwoo? What do you say?” You extended your hand towards her, but her eyes only bolted between you and Choerry, who both looked at her hesitant.

“I- think I better stay and practice. You guys go have fun.” Chuu turned around to go back to the dance floor, not wanting to turn her back and watch you leave the room together.

The room filled with silence as each of the girls left and only the four staying to practice stayed behind. 

“Jiwoo-unnie, go catch up with them, we know you want to be there.” Heejin ordered as she stretched her legs, looking at the mirror.

“Maybe, but it would be so awkward,” Chuu shook the intrusive thoughts off her head and started walking towards Heejin, joining her on the stretches. 

“Awkward? How?” Gowon questioned, laying on the couch on the other side of the room. “I thought you and Y/n were basically best friends.”

“We are!” Chuu responded with a light hint of doubt on her tone. “But that is basically a double date for what I know. I wouldn’t fit in there.”

“YERIM GOING OUT WITH Y/N?!” Hyejoo aggressively swallowed the drink on her hand, dumbfounded.

“Yes! No? I really have no idea! But isn’t it obvious?” Chuu lost her balance and landed bottom first on the floor. By that point she gave up in the stretches and just laid facing the ceiling. The three younger girls shared some confused glances between them, welcoming an awkward silence to the room. Only Hyejoo was brave enough to break it.

“But didn’t Y/n liked-” 

“Even if that were true, why are you so upset about it?” Heejin crawled to Jiwoo’s side.

“I’m not!” Chuu aggressively stood up. ”I’m not upset about it, I’m very happy about them! What makes you think I’m upset about it?!”

But the startled looks on the three girls around gave the answer up. She snapped her head towards the mirror, hardly recognizing her image. Her fist rested on her hips, her eyebrows wrinkled her forehead, and her smile was nowhere to be found. She jumped, scared at her own reflection, before slouching back on the floor. 

She felt a knot appearing at her throat, and her sight was getting blurry.

“Okay! Maybe I’m a little upset about it! It’s just that…” She felt the first tear caressing her cheek on the way down. “They both are very good friends of mine. Couldn’t they at least tell me? Do they not trust me?”

“Unnie- Haven’t it crossed your mind that if they haven’t told us, it’s because they are not together?” Hyejoo approached the two girls on the floor, freely speaking her mind. 

“No, you need to understand. All the signs are there. They chat all day and night, go out together and…” The words struggled even more to come out, as Jiwoo tried with all her remaining forces to not burst her entire heart out. “A while ago, when I asked Y/n for her ideal type, they perfectly described Yerim; someone who always makes them smile, who always wants to see the positive in everyone, the best hugger in the world and someone who never gets tired of being together…”

“You could fit that description very well too...” Gowon whispered, but not loud enough for the other side of the room to hear clearly.

“I just…” Chuu couldn’t contain it anymore, her eyes bursted open, and her arms searched for the shoulders of the next in line in the room. “I just wish I could be happy for them! I don’t know why I’m so upset! I don’t know-”

“Maybe it has to do with your crush on Y/n?” Hyejoo disrupted the atmosphere straight ahead. Jiwoo’s sobs came to a halt as Gowon straightened herself from the couch, and Heejin snapped her head towards the youngest, holding her breath. “We all knew that right? You never told me, but I just assumed everyone knew?”

“I have a… what?” Chuu raised her eyes to face Hyejoo, who had now just dawned on the realization of what she had done.

“Sorry, I just thought that…” The younger girl stammered her words. “You know, with the way you look at Y/n, how you’re always talking about them and the way you light up when you see them… I think I should stop talking.”

“No, I don’t have a crush on Y/n. They’re one of my best friends” She rested her head on Heejin’s shoulder as she evened her breath. “I just want them to be happy, like when their eyes glow when they taste something really good, or I love their concentration face when they’re cooking us kimchi stew, I adore how they remember my favorite pastry from every cafe we visit together and the way the corners of their lips… Oh crap, I have a crush on Y/n.”

The three girls exploded in a nervous giggle. Chuu swung back to the floor, her hands covering her entire face in embarrassment.

“Oh no, this is so much worse.” She cried again. “I don’t want to intrude in their relationship!”

“Maybe you should just talk to them?...” Heejin suggested, reluctant. 

“No, no, no, nobody can know.” She dropped her hands on her sides, the tears rolling directly on the floor. “I know them, they would stop seeing each other for me. I don’t want to be like that. I’ll get through it, I have to. But please, _please_ don’t tell anybody about this.”

The three other girls nodded respectfully, visibly upset at the only solution their unnie had come to. Hyejoo shrugged at Heejin, but that was enough to communicate so much stuff. They were sure Chuu was, for once, stuck looking at the worst scenario. 

Gowon’s phone vibrated, making it the only sound joining Chuu’s sobs on the floor. She turned on the display, and a text notification popped up. It was Choerry, frantically sending messages to her. She had to unblock the phone to see them all, every single one of them on capital letters:

_Y/N SAID THEY WERE GONNA DO IT._

_THEY’RE FINALLY ASKING JIWOO OUT, LIKE FOR REAL_

_I’M SO EXCITED_

_I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CONVINCE THEM FOR MONTHS AND THEY’RE FINALLY GONNA DO IT_

_YOU CAN’T TELL UNNIE ABOUT IT, NOTHING, NOT A WORD_

_WE’RE PLANNING OUT. HOW, WHEN AND WHERE._

_BUT WE ARE GOING TO NEED HELP FROM EVERYONE, AND I MEAN, EVERYONE._

* * *

These last days of filming were usually the heaviest. Everyone had already filmed their solo and unit shots, and only the dancing group shots were left. 

In past filmings, these were the days that were usually met with dark circles under their eyes, hair and makeup busy, fitting a coordinated wardrobe to twelve different and very unique girls. They were all usually tired, but willing to do their best to go home early, and deliver the best product yet. 

But not this time. 

Jiwoo definitely thought it was all odd how everyone around her seemed cheerful, excited even. She was not falling behind on the energy, after all it was Chuu, the Vitamin of the group, that we're talking about. But she looked around for clues as to what kind of drug was released in the air, that even Hyejoo and Jungeun, two of the grumpiest members when they didn’t get enough rest, couldn't contain themselves. 

She wandered around the set, which was still being put together. She marveled in every detail she could identify that had a connection with the “loonaverse”, little easter-eggs that made her smile from just imagining the enthusiasm with which Orbits would connect dots that even them ignored. Her phone shook her pocket and she took it out, unblocking it to watch the notification. Your name popped up, and the text read:

_Good luck in today’s shoot! It’s the last day, give your all. My Chuu, hwaiting!_

‘My Chuu’... You always called her that way since the start of your friendship, and each time half of her felt like she was levitating towards the sky, butterflies filling her stomach and her heart screamed, running around in circles. But the other half of her reminded her it was nothing more but a cute nickname, only a sign of affection between friends. She even wondered if it was appropriate for you to be calling her that way, now that you allegedly had a relationship.

“Jiwoo-yah!” Chuu recognized the owner from the voice being Yves, calling her from somewhere so the younger girl halted her steps to look around from her. 

What she didn’t realize was that she was directly in the way of two staff members moving a huge prop. She turned around just in time to throw herself out of the way, tripping over her two feet and falling over a rack of clothing standing next to her.

The commotion of everything crashing against the floor caused the entire set to pause and focus their attention in the way of the noise. Around five managers rushed to her aid, helping her back to her feet, quickly scanning her for any cuts or bruises. 

“Huh! Who would have thought. It really softens the impact! I need to tell...” But the huge smile she beared dissipated in an instance when a bittersweet memory invaded her mind. She sighed and put on her other type of smile, the one she always used when not so pleasant thoughts invaded her mind.

“Unnie! Are you okay?” It had to be Yerim hurrying up to her side, followed in her steps by Yves and Jinsoul. 

“Yes! Not a scratch!” She answered in her typical upbeat tone. 

“Wow, even in the accidents you two seem to be soulmates.” Jinsoul sneered under her breath. Followed by her eyes deadlocking on the floor. Yerim and Sooyoung sighed in unison, before glancing at each other in a telepathic conversation.

“They’re looking for you on wardrobe!” Yves mandated, her voice releasing tension as she continued speaking. Chuu noticed the way Yves' hand reached for Jinsoul’s wrist, pulling her closer. 

“Perfect! I’ll go after helping to pick up the mess I just made…”

“No, they need you now.” Sooyoung raised her tone, almost menacingly. “And you should really hurry up!”

The suspicious tone in her older bandmate made her spin on her feet, and jog towards the room being used for wardrobe.

The brightly lit room was overflowing with clothes, and suitcases full of makeup. One of the stylists welcomed her in, directing her to a chair to do her makeup and hair. If she was incredibly suspicious of the vibe around the set, she was even more on the look-out now. Now with the strange ways her members were behaving, and… the prop. The set being placed resembled a solar system, a very abstract solar system. But the prop being carried by the staff was a fireplace. Unless the metaphors for the Loonaverse were getting wild, there was absolutely no reason for a fireplace to be on the set. 

Chuu was so immersed in her own thoughts she barely noticed her stylist putting on the finishing touches on her, until another voice invaded her train of thoughts.

“You look so beautiful!” Vivi’s cheer inundated the room, making Yeojin and Haseul, who Chuu only just noticed were in the same room as them, rush to the girl’s side. “It’s so natural but hypnotizing at the same time, it’s just perfect!”

“Wow Jiwoo-unnie. You look like a princess!” The youngest girl passed her fingers through her silky, newly styled hair. The locks falling down in waves, resting on her shoulders. Her bangs were parted and were curled to rest on her temples. “The only thing missing is a knight in shining armour!”

Haseul jokingly slapped her palm against Yeojin’s arm, another gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by the girl sitting in front of them. But the attention from her face was robbed when the stylist appeared from behind what seemed a wall of clothes, holding a dress dyed in white and mint colors, with a circle shaped skirt, perfect for twirling and dancing. The top resembling a sleeveless button-up shirt, and a teal ribbon to fasten around her neck.

The gasp was such that for a moment, Chuu couldn’t remember how to properly make her lungs function. She sprang up from the chair, and couldn’t even bring herself to take the dress for herself, doubting every movement.

“Really?! It’s for me?” The stylist nodded, fashioning a smirk on her face while extending her arm. But Chuu contained her hands to herself and squinted her eyes in disbelief. “Are you sure? But it’s so different from the rest of the-” 

“Jiwoo-Unnie! Just put it on!” Yeojin could contain her huge excitement inside her tiny body. 

The command, followed by encouragement from Haseul and Vivi, forced Chuu to take the dress and change herself. And dear, was it the dress for her. It accentuated her figure perfectly, draping on the right places, with cute details like the neck ribbon perfectly blending with her bubbly personality. She looked at herself in the full mirror, twirling and spinning. A smile being painted from ear to ear because for once, she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

She walked out of the dressing room and was met with a huge wave of sighs and gasps. 

All of her bandmates were standing there, staring at her speechless. 

“Do you like it?” Chuu sheepishly asked the girls. 

It all resulted in an explosion of compliments and screams, the kind of commotion that followed one of the most chaotic girl groups everywhere they went. Heejin’s approving nod as her eyes surveyed her Libra counterpart from top to bottom, Kim Lip crying to no one’s surprise, Choerry hopping in her place, clapping excitedly... But it was all interrupted by the sound of the director’s megaphone from outside the room.

“Kim Jiwoo, you’re needed on stage three.” The director sounded serious, the kind of order one would like to follow immediately. 

“Stage Three? But I thought we weren’t using that one tod-” 

“Let’s go, I’ll walk with you!” Yerim quickly took her arm, dragging her out of the room. All of the other girls waved cheerfully at them as they left. Chuu’s mind started racing with suggestions that could explain everything going on. Did she have to re-shoot her scenes? No, the dress was different, and her scenes were shot outside. Maybe she had to shoot more solo parts? But why exactly her? It’s not like she had significantly more lines this time…

“We’re here!” Choerry exclaimed as she came to a stop in front of ‘Stage 3’ which was basically a giant warehouse of the shooting facility. She gently pushed the older girl towards the door, while her gentle giggles revealed the happiness that couldn’t be contained inside of her.

Chuu looked over her shoulder for reassurance from her maknae, nervous of what was waiting on the other side of the door. She swallowed hard, and with a sigh relieving the extra tension over her shoulders, she pushed open the door.

Her mind painted an entire crew, maybe even a huge set waiting for her, light and video equipment all around. But it was met with an even more confusing scene. 

Right in the middle of it all, a fireplace was the only light source in the entire room and her eyes could make up the silhouette of a white loveseat with someone sitting on it. Curious, Chuu started walking towards the lounge. Every step she took made her high heels echo throughout the room. Her mind recognized the scene happening in front of her. It was the lounge from the cafe you two had visited together 3 months ago. And with that connection, it wasn’t long until she recognized the person sitting alone in the dimly lit room.

“Y/n…” She gasped. But the tranquility of the place helped magnify the sound of every little breath, every little movement. “What is all of this? What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk with you.” You responded, not bothering to turn to face the approaching girl. Every word coming out of your mouth grasped for the air and courage you needed. “I came to talk with you about something I should have said a long time ago.”

“ _Oh…”_ Chuu struggled to contain the uproar building on her stomach at the idea of you being there. You were not talking to her, it was never about her. “There must be a mistake, I’m gonna go get Yerim-”

“No!” You cried, jumping to your feet, extending your hand towards the girl that halted her steps at your command. “There has been no mistake here. I’m talking to you Kim Jiwoo.”

The chaos in Chuu’s mind got worse when she realized you were wearing a tailored suit, and she couldn’t stop thinking, if only she could stop thinking. You worked like a magnet to her, she wanted to run away, it was the only right thing to do, but her feet betrayed her, bringing her closer to you with each second.

"Wow…" The sight of the girl in front of you was like taking a blow straight to your lungs. You couldn't think of anything else but how breathtaking Chuu looked wearing the dress you bought for her. It reminded you, that to your eyes, there was no girl as beautiful as her. "You look… Gorgeous."

Jiwoo's cheeks flared up uncontrollably at how flustered her presence made you. You frantically searched for something in all your pockets, sighing with relief when you took a crumpled piece of paper from the right compartment of your jacket. You quickly opened it, holding it for dear life. The poor light and your shaking hands made the task of reading it way harder than you thought, but you still wanted to give it a try.

“My Chuu, from the very first moment I saw you, that split second before crashing against you, I just knew I didn’t want you to hate me. I would crash against a million clothing racks just to keep you safe each time. Maybe that night I avoided attacking you, but you definitely _attacked my heart…”_ The badly written pun forced a smile out of you, helping you release all the tension you were holding back. You crumpled the paper again, keeping it on between your hands. “You know what, I’m not reading that anymore, it was nice of Yerim to try and help with it but...”

It was a split second, but Chuu, now merely a few inches away from you noticed every little detail on your face twitching, hesitant, and how suddenly that nervous Y/n in front of her dissipated with one more sigh, before anchoring their eyes with her. 

“I’m saying what I should have said all those months ago.” You took Chuu’s hand in yours, and while felt like she needed to pull away, there was no force on earth cooperating with that side of her conscience. “That night we shared together in the cafe, when I told you I needed to tell you something, I wasn’t lying, I really did like someone. A lot. But I wasn't brave enough to tell you the rest of the story. That someone is you.”

“Wha-” Chuu couldn’t believe her ears, she felt the force of her legs collapse, and felt so light at the same time. “You… liked me?”

“Still like you.” You reassured her, grabbing one sole hair and gently tucking it behind her ear. You pulled her towards you, now at a distance where you could feel the other’s warm breath against your face. “I still like _like_ you. A lot."

“But- but I thought you and…” Her face couldn’t settle either on smiling or be confused. The voices in her head wouldn’t give up, so you did the only thing you knew could help silence them.

You swung your hands around the girl’s waist, completely vanishing any space between you two. Your lips crashed against Jiwoo’s, softly at first, asking for permission to continue. Her body forgot how cold felt in between your arms, your perfume filled her senses with warmth from head to toe, and it wasn’t long until Chuu relaxed in your arms, returning the kiss aggressively. She threw her arms around your shoulders, pulling you even closer, because she was not letting you go this time, and you were definitely not complaining about it.

Never in your life had you tasted such soft and sweet lips, fitting so perfectly with yours. The entire world disappeared for both of you, until your lungs stinged, calling for air. You parted, resting your foreheads together. No force or higher power in the world could erase the smiles in both your faces. The endless stream of endless giggles coming from the girl in your arms could only reassure you what you already knew. How much you loved her.

Like if they were magnets, it didn’t not take long until you united your lips again, this time, tenderly, gently, smiling through every peck.

“How was I so blind? It all makes sense now but did not see this coming,” she rested her head on your shoulders as you swung side to side on your feet. “You got the girls and even the staff to be in on this? And I really was out there thinking that… You know what, nevermind.”

“Hyejoo told me everything that happened that night at the practice room…”

“She did? She's going to pay for it! Good thing I know taekwondo!” She giggled against your neck, causing a chill travel through your spine. “I guess I let myself go too hard, I’m sorry-”

“You don’t have to be,” You grabbed her chin and raised her to face you, stealing another kiss from her. You got so lost staring at your favorite view in the entire planet, her eyes. “There was no one else Kim Jiwoo, _it was always about you._ ”

  
  



End file.
